Getting Better Acquainted
"Getting Better Acquainted" is the 3rd episode of Wiksteria Lane. Summary Renaboss shares a very interesting private conversation with UFO, and we are treated to images of the foundation and development of Wiksteria Lane. Meanwhile, KiMO decides the time has come for him to step up and do something about his current precarious status. Plot UFO Editor has a guilty look on his face as he sits down across from Renaboss and the two start talking. UFO begins by explaining to his new neighbor - and we are treated to minor flashbacks as he talks, in which we see what DoctorStrange looked like alive - that he was once one of the original administrators of Wiksteria Lane, along with its founder, DoctorStrange, and KiMO. The three ruled over the community, welcoming all of its new members, and made it a democracy, in which, despite the evident hierarchy, topped by the admins, everyone had a right to make their voice heard. Until Lynettefan2626 arrived... within one year, Lynette had managed to take over the three admins, suspiciously so, and subsequently demoted them to regular contributors. Renaboss asks about the person who died. UFO explains that said person was DoctorStrange, who suffered a terrible accident one time he was trying to fix the damage brought on to the lane by Lynette. Renaboss asks if Lynette killed him. UFO says, "No, no, of course not. As I said... it was an accident." Renaboss wants to know more, but UFO says he'd rather not talk about it at the moment, as it is still too painful. Renaboss says he understands. UFO continues talking. Flashback sequence - UFO, KiMO and Doc are working on a new portal, when Lynettefan arrives to the lane. The three rush over to introduce themselves as the administrators of WL, and tell the new guy they'd be more than happy to help out whenever he needs them to. Lynette is appreciative, and the three then leave. Kimo comments that the new guy seems shady, and UFO jokingly tells him that he always thinks the worst things about everyone. Lynette enters his template and pulls out a fold-out copy of the leaderboard that had been given to him by Doctor. He sees the ranking: #1 - DoctorStrange, #2 - UFO Editor, #3 - KiMO, #4 - Villain fan, etc., and he then proceeds to cross out all of their names on Paint.NET, as he smiles wickedly... and schemes. In the present, UFO tells Renaboss he should have seen it coming that Lynette would backstab them all. He was always relatively anti-social, and all too curious about knowing the secrets behind the technical things of the lane. Soon enough, he moved up the leaderboard, probably resorting to several trickeries along the way, and when he became the top contributor he was automatically given supreme power, which then got to his head and prompted him to become the ruler of the lane. Renaboss then asks, "But wouldn't DoctorStrange always be the leader, considering he founded the street?", to which UFO replies, "Yes, he would have... hadn't he died." Meanwhile, KiMO is trying to edit a page, and finds himself unable to, as it is blocked, only to be accessed by users with sysop powers. KiMO looks outside the window, over at Lynette's template. He doesn't look too happy. Over at Lynette's template, Lady tells her fiancé that she will be at the Gallery buying new pictures. Lynette tells his girlfriend not go overboard like the previous time, when she spent an extreme amount of badges on pictures that she doesn't use anyway. Lady tells him this time they are having a sale at the Gallery of JPG files, which are far less expensive. Lady kisses him on the cheek - always on the cheek - and heads out. In the meantime, inside UFO's template, Renaboss is curious to know more about the story of the lane, but UFO tells him he basically knows everything he needs to know. Whatever more he could tell him would probably just implicate Renaboss in something he shouldn't be implicated in. The new neighbor then asks him why he doesn't just step up, why the people don't rally against Lynette, and UFO tells him everyone is afraid of their ruler, who is very persuasive... "Besides, he owns a gun." (Renaboss is surprised) "Jus' sayin'." UFO then tells him he has stuff to do, and Renaboss apologizes for bothering him, and decides to leave. As he steps into the front row of the template, he notices Lady rushing to the Gallery... and tripping over and falling, yet again. "Sacrebleu", she says, as she gets up and dusts herself off. Renaboss turns back to UFO and asks him if Lady is a bad person too. The response he gets is, "No... poor thing. She's just gullible." Lynette is sorting through his ordeals when there is a knock on his door. He opens it and KiMO enters the template, rather unceremoniously. Lynette comments on his nerve, and KiMO tells him this isn't a social call. "I demand to be given my admin powers back, or else...", "Or else what?", "Or else... the word gets out, Lynette." The ruler is confused. KiMO adds, "That's right. I know what you did. It makes me sick... and I'm going to fucking tell. Unless you make me admin again." Lynette says he has no idea what he's talking about, to which Kimo replies, "I think you do... you know it. UFO knows it. And I know it too. If you don't make me admin, you're going down, Lynette. UFO will go down too, but I don't give a crap. He's not my friend anymore. So you basically have these two choices: either make me admin and we can rule this place together - I have to admit, I do like your way of thinking, I'll be damned if I have to pay attention to what all the noobs have to say -, or, I take you and UFO down, everyone learns what shady creeps you are, and I work my way up to being admin yet again. Your call." This said, KiMO leaves, and Lynette is left with horror in his eyes. UFO enters his room, looks at a picture of him and Doc together, and gives in to his tears. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 103 01.png Promo 103 02.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 04.png Promo 103 05.png Promo 103 06.png Category:Season 1 Episodes